


Tied With a Ribbon

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bloodplay, Community: daily_deviant, F/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-13
Updated: 2008-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius has a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied With a Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a pretty story. Please pay attention to the warnings. If this sort of stuff squicks you, you will not enjoy this story. Thank you to Kit and Ceria for helping me out with this one. I don’t know what I’d do without either of you.

The spell was a simple one. Almost as easy as _Lumos_. One flick and a gold ring appeared, caught just so in the pale white skin under his gaze. There were already marks on the flesh where the ring appeared, but he ignored the flaw for now, moving on to conjure the next ring.

She was always so quiet and still these days. The struggle had gone out of her long ago, and this was the only way he could truly capture her attention any longer. It was just lucky for her that he enjoyed seeing her this way. And that he didn’t mind doing the whole thing himself. Otherwise, he would likely have discarded her long before now. And it was never a good fate to be a discarded plaything of Lucius Malfoy. He was sure even she knew that by now.

Another whispered spell and another ring appeared a few centimeters above and to the side of the last. The skin around it contracted for a moment as she flinched, then stilled once more. He ran a finger down her spine to encourage more, but there was nothing. She lay as though dead but for her breathing. His eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. She would react soon enough.

She should be grateful he touched her at all, filthy half-blood that she was. It was hardly his fault her husband had died in the battle at Hogwarts. She had screamed and raged at him when he’d first brought her here, insisting he let her go. As if the whole world did not think her dead. And he’d told her as much in his calmest tone, watching as something in her broke when she realized that no one would come looking for her. It hadn’t stopped her from fighting, though. Not at first, anyway.

The fire was gone now, though. He cast the spell once more, another gold ring appearing in her flesh, and watched as she flinched again. Perhaps he would go all the way to seven today. Though he had gotten some reaction at least… But the usual six didn’t feel like enough any longer. He cast the spell again, watching another gold ring appear. She twisted beneath him, but otherwise remained silent.

The silence was a growing annoyance. Even when she reacted these days, she held her tongue as though she had somehow hexed herself quiet. Not that she had a wand to manage such a feat. At first, she had fought him every day, in hopes of finding her way free. She’d even managed to escape once, though she had quickly learned how dangerous the Manor grounds were to those who did not belong there. He’d had to free her from one of the Venomous Tentacula that he had replanted near her little cottage to keep an eye on her. Her fury at not being able to escape had been like nothing else since. It had been like basking in front of a blazing fire.

Too bad all the fight had gone out of her. He tamped down his annoyance and cast the spell again, watching the row of rings slowly ascend up her back. When the seventh ring set in place, she made a soft sound, and Lucius couldn’t resist a smirk. He knew just what she was thinking, wondering if this was the day he simply would not stop. It was another good reason to keep going today. But better to save more for another time. Seven would do today.

He pointed the wand at the other side of her back, then began a trail of rings there, as well. Soon her back was bracketed by two v-shaped rows of rings, pointing towards each other. He cast a quick healing spell over the lot. Once he’d finished, he moved away to retrieve the ribbon he’d stolen from Narcissa’s wardrobe, smirking as he thought of how his little pet would react if she knew that he was using her aunt’s ribbons to lace her up. Perhaps when nothing else worked, he might even tell her. It would be interesting to see just what sort of reaction that might provoke.

The ribbon weaved back and forth between the two sets of rings, guided by another spell, and then Lucius pulled them very gently taut, smirking as she had to catch her breath at the slight pain in the newest of the rings. It was a truly lovely effect, one he very much enjoyed. It would all be gone by the time he was done with her, so he took a moment to take pleasure in the view. He almost wished that he had a camera to capture the sight, but knew he was better off with only the memory. Even Narcissa and Draco would likely turn on him if he were found out to have abducted an Order member for his own enjoyment. Still, he could always revisit the memory in his Pensieve when the time came and she was gone.

She was trembling now, and he watched as she fought herself not to struggle against him. Either way, he would enjoy this. Just waiting to see if this would be the time she would finally break completely was a treat of its own.

When she remained silent, he moved away and pulled off his robe, hanging it up to keep from getting too dirty. She seemed not to care whether the place was clean or not, and while a house-elf came daily to clean the place, it was never as tidy as Lucius would like. Still…it was enough. So long as he didn’t leave his clothes lying about.

He didn’t bother speaking. Words were wasted on her anyway. He just pulled her up off the couch and pushed her towards the bed. Occasionally, he would insist she change her hair before he took her. Especially when she had managed not to react, but today he was too eager to take what was his. Perhaps next time. Right now, he wanted pleasure. He pushed her forward, pressing her head down to the mattress to show her how he wanted her, then released her. He would hold her there if need be, and she knew it, so she kept her head down.

His fingers found her folds dry and tight, and he sighed. He hated using spells to get what he wanted, but there was nothing for it. A few spells to stretch and slick her, and then he banished his wand to his robe to keep her greedy fingers from it. She’d get quite the shock if she tried to steal the wand from his robes, and she knew it. She had tried it once before, and he’d been unable to use her for a week while she recovered.

Without a word, he breached her, biting back a groan at how good she felt. How good she always felt. He’d always wondered if her talents would keep her tight and firm despite having a child—and now he knew. Intimately. Tight and hot and wet (though that was the spell’s effect, more than her own nature) around him. No, he had no regrets in having abducted her.

He thrust into her slowly at first, just letting himself enjoy the feeling. She moved as little as she could, and he had a fleeting thought to wonder what she thought about to try and ignore what he was doing to her. But he didn’t let that last for long. No. He wanted her full attention.

He reached up, stroking over the ribbon decorating her back, and her hips shifted, her body going rigid as she realized what would follow. She’d managed to keep quiet, but he didn’t think that would last much longer. She hadn’t been able to last time. He smirked, then pulled at the highest rings—the newest of the lot, which would tear the easiest since there was no scar tissue to hold it in place. Each time, it seemed to take more to get a reaction from her, but he always started slow, just to see how she would react this time. So he was gentle at first, to see if she would do as he wished, but when she did not, he tugged harder—hard enough for one of the rings to tear free. That drew a cry from her, and he smiled, then leaned forward to lick at the trickle of blood, fucking her harder.

She arched with his thrusts now, but he’d enjoyed the first cries from her far too much to stop, and tugged at the ribbon again to pull the skin taut, watching as it strained as the rings pulled at it, then another tore free. She cried out louder, writhing underneath him as he thrust into her. She could try to keep her passion hidden, but he would always reach it. He reached around to stroke over her clit, which met with an even louder cry, and a sob. He knew she hated it when he “helped” her to enjoy what he did to her, and the victory of it was intoxicating as he felt her clench around him.

Catching the ribbon in his teeth, he continued to pull, loving the way she tightened around him at each new, sharp pain as the rings tore free. With the final tug, he thrust deep inside her and spilled himself, groaning loudly. Yes, he would keep her around for a bit longer, at least.

He pulled away and cleaned himself up, then banished the mess on her back, healing the wounds before turning away to retrieve his robe. There would be fresh scars to add to the older ones, but it was merely proof of his power over her. “Adequate, I suppose. But you really ought not to defy me, Nymphadora. I can make this pleasant for you if you only cooperate.”

She ignored him, but he hadn’t truly been expecting a response. Instead, he reached into another pocket of his robe and retrieved a small square of parchment, then tossed it onto the bed next to her hand where she had collapsed. It took her a moment to turn and look, but when she did, the shock on her face as she looked at the photo was worth the trouble it had taken to get the wretched thing. She looked up at him, a question in her shocked gaze.

“Your mother sent it to Narcissa. Still feels they should try and be friendly. Not that Narcissa has any interest.” He pulled on the robe. “But I thought perhaps you might like to see him. He’s grown into a smart boy. The letter that came with it said he excels in all his classes. He’ll be quite the asset to whichever House he is sorted into, don’t you think?”

He turned away, smirking as he heard the sob she tried to stifle. Oh, yes. She was his. And now she knew it, too.

“See you soon, Nymphadora.” And without another word, he apparated home.


End file.
